


A Grand Event

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is not one for formal engagements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grand Event

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘punch’ prompt in fan_flashworks. Follows on from 'Red Victory'.

“Champion of Kirkwall, Lady Sara Eleanor Amell Hawke -”  
  
Sara paused at the top of the stairs as the Herald announced her into the ball.   
  
“- accompanied by Serah Fenris of Amell.”  
  
“They gave me your family name,” he said, and she couldn’t quite read his tone.  
  
“Just don’t let me fall flat on my face,” she said.  
  
“I have you,” he murmured.  
  
Sara had not yet recovered from the duel with the Arishok, a fact she did not want to broadcast to the nobility of Kirkwall.  She held tightly to Fenris’s arm as they moved into the room, a smile painted onto her face, and concentrated on looking as natural and pain-free as possible.  
  
“My dear Lady Sara!”  
  
Sara turned and repressed her grimace.  “Comtess, how lovely to see you again.”  
  
“Please, call me Lady Dulci,” the noblewoman said.  
  
Sara held the smile on her face with trouble.  “How are your lovely daughters?” she asked  
  
“Oh, Fifi and Babette, they are such treasures.  They are here somewhere, I shall bring them-”  
  
The Comtess turned away, and Sara leaned towards Fenris.  “Kill me now,” she groaned.  
  
“May I suggest the punch instead, my Lady?” And Fenris gently steered her in that direction.


End file.
